Lost Time Memory
by loliconkawaii
Summary: "It's because I love it that there was a day when I hated it." The moment that girl decided to give up upon basketball, everything she treasured so much almost all been taken away. She continues to live in hatred and later on unwillingly agree on a certain deal. Will the chosen path change the colorless world and cruel fate of her? Or even led her into another despair?
1. Prologue

**.**

**.**

"_I was thought my life is done for after that day.."_

"_...but now those days i spent with laugh and tears become unforgetable memories for me."_

-Yanagisawa Tsukasa-

**.**

**.**

**Title : Lost Time Memory**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Friendship, Family**

**Warning : OOC, Grammar Error**

**A/N : So this is the english ver of my first fic as i stated in there, i just remake the plot a little and change the title. I learn the grammar in fast way so please forgive me if i did wrong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

The sound of bouncing ball and squeaking shoes in the court became the witness of Seirin's match against Meisei High School. They are sweating more than usual as they ran out of stamina...

It's not only that, their defeat against Touou not only dropped stamina but also their mental reached the limit to face the next two games. Most of captain's shoot failed to get into the ring, even Kuroko's pass which save them many times thanks to his misdirection is useless. Kagami who sits on the bench can only watch without being able to do anything because of his injury leg and Aida's order not to participated in the game. Seirin players experienced stamina and mental fatigue, causing many shoot and pass failed.

The final whistle blew, signaling the end of game with 78-79 for Meisei High School's victory. With three defeats, Seirin's participation ends that summer. No one spoken as they walked on the way back..

**Meanwhile**

In Tokyo Central Hospital, a girl with dark brown hair which long is a little below her shoulder calmly walked down the hospital corridor. Some of her bangs covered her heterochrome eyes, red for her left eye and green for her right eyes. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt with a tie used carelessly and black sweater which covered a sweatband on her right wrist, and box-pattern gray skirt with black thick stocking that she always used to cover her legs. One hand carrying a plastic bag with food inside that she bought for someone who is she visited that day.

Her step halted after she arrived in front of a patient's room, immediately opened the door with her empty hand. The nameplate beside the door written :

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

"Nii-san! Tadaima."

"Okaeri Tsukasa." Replied Kiyoshi with his usual smile, he has brown hair just like Tsukasa but much brighter.

Tsukasa immediately entered the room and walked towards the only table in that room to put the plastic bag. But stopped at the sight of Kiyoshi's basket uniform and a basketball lying neatly on the bed, trying not to surprise Tsukasa heavily asked, "Do you really going back to play basket?" as she gave the sad look.

Her cousin—or someone she used to called 'nii-san' who's often asked the same thing, replied with the same answer when he asked by Tsukasa about that matter.

"Of course."

The buzz of Kiyoshi's phone broke the silence between them, then he checked an incoming message.

_From : Aida Riko_

_Sub : Sorry_

_We lost._

"I see. I didn't make it in time."

"Huh? What do you mean nii-san?" asked Tsukasa as she gave confuse look, "My team lost in Inter-High pre-elimination." Then he begun to type for the sender of the message.

"That's why, i had to go back because Winter Cup is waiting for us." Kiyoshi's words surprise her because she didn't want him to back. But no matter what she did to stop her brother from playing basketball is useless because Kiyoshi's determination who loved basketball. Of course he knows that Tsukasa very worried expecially since the injury he received last year. Eventhough they're not siblings but Kiyoshi is like a big brother figure for her.

"Can't you change your mind..? Don't make me hate basket more than this. I don't want to see people i care about get hurt." Tsukasa tried to hold back her tears as she slightly bit her lip.

"I'll be more careful this time, because i have a promise to make my team number one in Japan. I'll make sure everything will be okay, i promise." He patted her head, something he used to do when he saw Tsukasa like this. But she just sat on the chair silently. He's aware that Tsukasa won't agree no matter what, that's why he has came up with something in his mind.

"How about you? Getting better?" he asked as he smiled.

Seemed understand what he mean although not directly stated, she nodded and replied. "Kinda.. now i've been able to move it freely more than last time." Kiyoshi seemed relieve to know her condition getting better.

* * *

The ringtone of her phone signaling an incoming message.

_From : Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Sub : But_

_It's not over yet_

Aida Riko, Seirin's coach soon followed her team who has been walking pretty far from her after reading the message from her former ace.

'We must getting stronger in no time, our last chance is Winter Cup.' Is what she thought right now and to create a new training menu for her team.

* * *

**Tsukasa's POV**

That day after visiting nii-san, i went straight back to Akita where i live for now. Seemed i haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Yanagisawa Tsukasa. As you know, i'm Teppei nii-san's cousin. We raised together but when i was at 4th grade i have to move to America because of my parent's job, so me and my younger sister had to go with them. He's the one who introduced the basketball world, and it was when he asked me to watch the match of his favorite team. Then he taught me about basketball stuff and we often played together.

Because of some reason i came back to Japan alone since my parents still have to work to pay the therapy for my injured left shoulder which i got back then in America. Well, it has something to do why i am now traumatized with basketball. And i began to hate it since the injury he experienced last year, i even stopped playing right before returning to Japan.

Since he was hospitalized i came to visit him once a month because Akita is kinda far from Tokyo. Sometimes i met his teammates because we happen to often visit at the same time, he introduced them to me when i came back from America.

They're quiet friendly and a bit unique just like him, such Hyuuga-senpai the clutch captain. Izuki-senpai who love to make puns but often failed and deathglared by Hyuuga-senpai to stop. Mitobe-senpai who never spoke but somehow Koganei-senpai can understand, then Tsuchida-senpai is the only normal people here. But among them i get along well with Riko-senpai, the only female in the wolf's nest—i mean in the team. Sometimes she invited me to walking around the city for refreshing.

Arriving at my small apartment, i lay down on the bed. My mind has filled with his words few hours ago. Finally with some condition, unwillingly i nodded to his idea. I tried to close my eyes but the ringtone of my cell phone surprised me, i looked at the screen. There's an incoming call from kaa-san.

"Moshi-moshi, kaa-san..."

"_Ara, Tsu-chan are you still awake?"_

"Yeah, i was just going to sleep. It's rare for kaa-san to call me at this hour, something happen?"

"_I just miss you a lot, are you okay in there? Is everything alright?"_

"Miss you too kaa-san, i'm fine here. How about tou-san and Tsuyuki?"

"_That's good, they're fine as well. I just want to remind you, don't skip the therapy, get it?"_

"Yes, i'm getting better now so don't worry."

"_Thank goodness. You're moving day after tomorrow right? Say my hello to them okay?"_

"Wakarimashita, oyasumi kaa-san."

"_Oyasuminasai Tsu-chan."_

Pip.

I started to feel bad for lying to kaa-san, i sometimes skipped my therapy which is scheduled once a week. Both of them are angry when they knew it, but i never listend to their advise. This obviously led my injury to heal longer than the doctor's prediction. But that's fine with me, i give up already since i stopped playing basketball. It's not like anything will change if i fully healed...

'Can i just sleep forever?' i asked to myself before sleep.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Soo finally i'm done with translating this. About my first fic, To Love and Hate Basket, i really want to publish it in english because i found some difficulty to write description in Indonesian and i bet you find some error there. Then i tried to learn grammar again but yeah i'm suck at it so feel free to correct me, because i want to improve my grammar and writing skill. So i'm always open for any constructive critics too.

Review please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Lost Time Memory**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Friendship, Family**

**Warning : OOC, Grammar Error**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N : The words in bold format is in english.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sunlight peeked in through the curtains were still closed, followed by the sound of alarm clock. With half opened eyes her hand groped for the noisy alarm clock to stop it from ringing, but unfortunately she only got up to stop the alarm then she quickly fell into her pillow. But it's not long until something blew her right ear.

...her most sensitive part.

"**KYAAAA-! WHO'S THAT JUST NOW!? GHOST!? BE GONE!**" she screamed as she gave furious look—her habit if something surprise her till made her jump. But that action was successed to wake her up, then she saw someone—who is the culprit is now giggling. A twitch of annoyance appeared on her forehead.

"A-s-a-d-a!" Tsukasa threw a pillow to the giggling girl who is her neighbour, Namika Asada, but she caught it in time.

"Sorry, but feels like haven't see that habit of yours for long time. Your panic-scared face is too funny after all." She said and gave innocent look.

"Really..." The brunette gave a big sigh, calming her beating-fast heart. "Okay, okay. I'll go change now. "

"I'll wait you in the kitchen~"After Namika leave the room, Tsukasa changed her pajamas into Yosen High's uniform and did not forget to wear a sweatband and black thick stocking. She does not really like to wear skirts, but once in Tokyo she will use kind of short underneath.

No one knows if the wind suddenly blew then flip your skirts right?

In the kitchen she saw Namika placing some plate for their breakfast, then she sat on the chair.

"You don't have to do this kind of stuff anymore, you know?" Sighing, Tsukasa sipped her coffee.

"Not at all, since my school is close from here and i'm always free in the morning." She smiled and joined her.

Namika Asada is a girl live in next door with her sister, a year older than Tsukasa. She study in different high school from Tsukasa. She used to take care of her for almost 8 month after her return due to Namika parent's business. It's because during that months Tsukasa still can't do anything without help, since her injured left shoulder sometimes felt numb or hurt like hell if she raised her arm and such. But she kept visiting Tsukasa, sometimes Tsukasa will bake cakes in return since Namika always refused to be paid even after her job officially done.

"I don't realize it's been a year." Said Namika while taking a bite of her bread, glanced her eyes towards Tsukasa.

"Sou mitai na.." replied the brunette as her hand grabbed the remote and the channel now is Oha-asa. Well, she's not into that kind of stuff so she switched the channel which is now broadcasting about the weather forecast.

"Tsukasa, are you gotta be alright there?" Her heterochrome eyes caught the worry expression on her neighbour's face.

'This is it.' She thought then forced herself to smile, "Daijoubu datte! Didn't i said that i live with my cousin, baa-san and jii-san?"

Namika knew that Tsukasa faked her smile because she's way too worry and sometimes it makes Tsukasa upset. Then she decided to change the topic, "Well then, can i start packing first later? Since today's gotta be back early."

"Sorry for that.."

"It's fine, if i don't help it will never finish."

They took a glance of the half-empty small apartment, stack of boxes lined up neatly in the corner to delivered tomorrow. They still had to do packing stuff till today because no one help.

...and it must done by tomorrow.

They sighed, just thinking about it made them tired.

"But don't worry Asada! Your hero will come to save you for sure." Tsukasa said as she blinked her eye, which makes Namika's face flushed red.

"Shut up!"

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

**-Yosen High School-**

The bell which signaling the end of lesson ringing, as sigh of relief could be heard from students. Most of them went straight home or attended their club, but some decided to go shopping with their friends. Of course she doesn't include in the last category because she just has few friends in high school, not even with her clasmate. It's not like she didn't want to, but they most likely avoid her because her weird-looking heterochrome eyes. They often called her monster or witch.

Actually, the other reason is because she was radiates unfriendly and cold aura around her not to mention her sharp glare before. Her never ending bullying experience from 4 months in public middle school Akita is enough for her to being like that, not only by girls but also boys. Then she transfered to all girl middle school because she was always involved in violence for beating those brats. Causing her anti-social nature.

She always wondered if she ever did anything wrong to them, while she had never talked to them. But now she don't give any damn to that kind of people anymore, true friends don't judge by cover right? That's what Asada taught her.

First, she went to Manga Club. When she opened the door she was greeted with a deadly hug.

"Don't move Tsukasaaaaa!" said a crybaby member of the club, tightly hugged her.

"C-c-can't breath.." said Tsukasa as her face getting pale.

"Hey stop it. She almost out of breath." The president of Manga Club smacked the girl's head, releasing Tsukasa is now panting heavily with face as white as blank paper in the corner of room.

After smacking the girl's head, she approached Tsukasa, "Even after this, you still be part of this circle so don't forget us okay?"

"That's right! I'll send you names for our new project!" said the vice-president with blink eyes.

"...anything but crazy deadline." Said Tsukasa with deadpanned face and gloomy aura, remembering the days when she must stay awake all the night, drawing for their doujin project.

"Eeh? I'm serious." The vice-president pouted, "I came with a lot of idea yesterday."

"..I'll try my best." Tsukasa almost cried while the president patted her. "Ah.. i still have something to do in the teacher office. Well then, i'll take my leave. And thank you for everything." Tsukasa bowed.

"Take care~!" They waved hands at her, and she does so.

Her last destination is Teacher Office, after submitting some stuff she walked out of the office then a familiar voice called her name.

"Aah, isn't that Sawa-chin?" said the purple haired boy, and beside him is a raven haired boy with his bangs covered his left eye.

"Oh, you're right."

"Atsushi~! Tatsuya~!" Tsukasa approached them happily, when she saw her most close friend.

"You seem so happy." Asked Himuro, "How's your result?"

Tsukasa gave him thumbs up, "Perfect! It's thanks to you."

Himuro let out a smile in relief at Tsukasa's statement, "Glad to hear that. It's because Atsushi's help too."

"Thank you Atsushi!" She hugged the giant in grateful since they have helped her in study. Tsukasa tempted by the offer of her teacher that she just needs to follow the curriculum until the end of first semester if she took the final early. In short, she will be considered to have completed the first semester and in addition she does not need to take the final again in her new school which if she failed she must take the supplementary class during summer vacation.

Under one condition, she must got at least A score for all subject...

In fact Tsukasa can only reach the average, not to mention her most failed subject. So she begged Himuro to helped her, although he indirectly asked her for something in return.

"Sawa-chin~ i want to eat sweets."

"You can have them after we help her, okay?" said Himuro, remembering that they promised to help Tsukasa packing her stuff.

"Okay~"

"Let's buy it at supermarket then!" she smiled at them, then they walked together to Tsukasa's apartment.

**Tsukasa's POV**

"Still, i was surprised to hear your moving." Asked Tatsuya as we walked together.

"I'm forgot, teehee." Then i smiled wryly, "The doctor in charge of my recovery is transferred to Tokyo Center Hospital and beside i must look after my cousin."

"I will miss you..."

His words made me look at him with hopeful eyes, "Atsushi—"

"...especially your handmade sweets."

I pouted then walked pass him, "No sweets for today!"

"Eeh why~?"

Tatsuya chuckled a bit as he saw us, i couldn't help but smiling too.

Himuro Tatsuya and Murasakibara are my close friend in high school besides manga club members who don't insult my heterochrome eyes and seems not disturbed having me around them which is made me happy.

Atsushi seems not paying attention of his surrounding but he is actually caring person, and Tatsuya as well despite his looks but he is the type who will do anything to achieve his goal. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that he is kind person. I have a habit to calling by first name for someone who close to me or i admire, that's why i call them by their first name since they are my close friends.

If you are wondering how, i gave Atsushi my handmade cookies because a member of baseball club accidentally throws the ball that causes a bag of potato chip that was in his hand scattered on the ground. He looks so happy, after that he often stick to me asking for more sweets. I don't really mind, thanks to him students who bullied me stopped slowly. Even now he is like a little brother for me.

Since then we get along so well and often go home together, sometimes if there is no club activity Tatsuya will invited us to basketball court. Which often ended with him played alone because Atsushi's laziness, and i'm just watching him while listening the music. At first he asked me to play one-on-one but i refused because of my injury. He looks disappointed, because he admired me since we've played in match back then. I want to avoid as much as possible to play basketball again, after all.

Finally we arrived at my apartment, when i turn the knob it was not locked. That's mean Asada had come, looks like she still has the spare key to my room.

"I'm back! Asada, you are here?"

"Yeah~" yelled Asada, i could hear the sound of music coming from the living room. It was Catal Rhythm.

"Pardon us." Said Tatsuya as he walked in towards living room followed by Atsushi who is munching some chips. I saw Asada being put my comics into the box, and it looks like she almost done with everything.

"Well, what should i do?" said Tatsuya as he approached her, "Ah, you could start with eating utensils. After you done, move this boxes over there." Said Asada as Tatsuya started to work.

"Murasakibara-san, could you move that boxes over there as well?"

"Hmm~"

"Tsukasa, put all your clothes in the box now. And for the dirty one, go to laundry and take them tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

With that, four of us started working. Sometimes i took a picture of Asada and Tatsuya, they look like a perfect couple for me after all. Yep, they started dating a month ago. It was Tatsuya who approach her first and confess as well.

It was fun especially when we had a dinner together even though just bentos from minimarket we stopped by earlier.

"Phew, thank you for the help!" i said my gratitude, bowing to them who are now standing in front of my apartment, ready to go home.

"Don't mind it!"

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye bye, Sawa-chin~"

"Be careful." I smiled at them before close the door.

"Atsushi, can you go first? I'll catch you later." Said Tatsuya.

"Hmm~"

"I wonder if she will be okay." Said Asada in low tone after Atsushi go, as her glance directed at Tsukasa's room.

"Nah, i'm sure she will. Don't worry too much because you've done all you can."

"I'm pretty happy because she was already more cheerful than when I first met her. Despite that she still closes her heart even with us."

Tatsuya patted Asada who is now had worried look on her face, "I'm sure she just not ready for it, don't worry because that time will come for sure."

"I hope so.."

Tatsuya smiled at his girlfriend, that's part of her which he likes most. "I'll take my leave then." He kissed her cheek, causing her cheek blushed slightly.

Snap!

They turned on me who is peeking through the small gap from the open door while holding a camera in my hand. I put on my most innocent smile.

"Teehee~ goodnight~!" i quickly slammed the door and locked it. I could hear Asada yelling at me to delete the photo.

"TSUKASAAA!"

Lucky me, I've been asking Asada to return the spare key early.

...or else she will bite me to death.

**.**

After took a bath, i checked the photos in my camera which i took today. Sometimes i smiled and let out a small laugh, their expression look so natural here since i took this photo in secret. I will keep this as one of my treasure.

Then i lay my body on the bed. My mind filled with all sorts of things, i stared at the ceiling blankly. I heard the last part of Asada's conversation with Tatsuya inaccident.

I wonder why, i have friends already and live in normal like i wanted to be. Even since i became an otaku in high school, i could express my feelings more as Asada stated. It's true, by watching anime and reading manga i could forget for a moment my sadness.

'Yet, why do i feel so empty?'

I turned my body to the right side and tightly gripped my blanket. Sometimes i feel like it was all fake, use it all to run away from the cruel reality. That's when i was at the peak of depression, give up on living, and cut my wrist not only once.

...because no matter what i do nothing can erase this guilt.

Or this emptiness.

But my intention stopped when i remembered about nii-san and Tsuyuki. The part of me want to give up, but there's a tiny part of me yelled at me not to give up.

'I don't care who..'

'..please help me."

Without my notice a single drop of tears flow from my eyelid before i fall into dreamland.

**.**

**.**

Finally the day when i had to move to Tokyo came, after arranging my stuff i headed straight to the train station. At the station i don't see any friends, not surprising tough since it's almost lunch break and yesterday they told me that they could not come. I'm on my way entering the station but i heard someone call my name.

"Wait, Tsukasa!"

I looked at the source of the sound, and saw Atsushi and Tatsuya were running caught up, my eyes widen to see them, "What are you doing here? How about the school?"

"We skipped the lunch break and the whole afternoon class as well." Replied Tatsuya casually.

"Cho—why—" Atsushi handed a plastic bag of snacks that had been brought right in front of my face and said it was all for me . It is very rare that he did , which gave all his favorite snack on others.

I could see his expression showed concern, then saying, "Sawa-chin should eat more so i give you my favorite snacks." While his hand patting my head, i know he was talking about my weight which is not ideal with my current height. Just adding, it's 165 and 42. No wonder i look like a walking skeleton.

Wait, how does he know about that!?

"I've been invited Asada but she said still busy with student council so she just sent her greetings."

"She is not your partner-in-crime!" i yelled, causing him to chuckle.

"I won't say goodbye, but make sure to take care of yourself until we meet again." He smiled at me, i'm really glad to know them. Then the announcement informed that my train will depart soon.

"Sure, i promise! Don't forget to visit Tokyo ne~" i smiled then waved at them, and immediately get into the train to look for an empty seat. It takes 6 hours from Akita to Tokyo with Shinkansen and change trains two times. Some doujin, snacks and music from mp3 player always with me during the trip.

Without me realizing, 6 hours has passed and it almost night when i arrived in Tokyo. Nii-san said that he would pick me up in front of station so i waited for him.

"Yo! Did i make you wait?"

I saw nii-san walking towards my direction, but.. why is he still wearing uniform? Didn't he said that he would starts attending club next week and it's too late for someone who do nothing after school.

"Nii-san, where you've been?"

"Haha i can't wait for next week so i went to gym. I was thought no one there then i saw a first-year just like you. Hope you two could get along." He replied with an innocent smile, really...

I sighed, that part of him will never change. Sometimes i don't know what he was thinking, which made me jawdropped at his weird action.

"Oh, can we stop at the minimarket for brown sugar candy?"

"Okay."

"Such a waste, i stepped on it earlier."

"How come!?"

**.**

**.**

It's been a week since i moved, and finally was able to go to school. The administration is quite complicated since i moved at the end of semester, and luckily i've been taking the final early thanks to Tatsuya. Then i spend my days with cleaning the house, taking care of my grandparents and arranging my room which is now filled with photos of scenery, a cat, Tatsuya and Asada kissing, shrine, Atsushi who was eating, and many more. Weird, eh? But that helped me a lot when i'm stuck with my drawing, i took them all by myself. Among them all, my favorite is a photo of the sky in spring. I like gazing the sky, but i like the most part when i felt like that blue color could make me free.

Today nii-san and i went to school together, wearing Seirin's summer uniform and a necktie. The last touch is a sweatband on my right wrist and a short underneath. He walked me to the Teacher Office then walked to his classroom because the class was about to start. I met my homeroom teacher , Maki-sensei and he showed the way to class 1-B. After he opened the study session, he told me to come in and introduce myself.

"I'm Yanagisawa Tsukasa, just call me Tsukasa because i used to be called like that when i was in America but i was born in Japan. I'm from Yosen High in Akita, it's my pleasure to meet you all." I bowed slightly then i could hear a few students whispers.

'Isn't she a bit cute?'

'Her eyes is kinda scary.'

'Too bad she is a bit flat.'

DO you think i can't hear that last words!? SORRY then about me having barely C-cup.

Later i'll put some curse on you boys!

"So starting today she will be joining our class, if anyone want to ask more about her you can do it during break or lunch. Yanagisawa, your seat is in the last row and second from the window." Said Maki-sensei, stopping me from cursing classmate any further.

'Calm down, don't make bad impression on the first day.' I said to myself, then i walked to my seat. I prefer that one right beside the window but that seat has taken by a blue haired boy who was gazing at the sky with his aquamarine eyes, just like the color of the sky which i like most.

For a moment i don't realize that i kept glancing my eyes at him, as if i'm absorbed into that aquamarine eyes.

As i sat beside him he had turned to me, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, etto..."

I saw a bit glimpse of shock on his face but he managed to disguise it with his emotionless face, he immediately greeted me.

"Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. It's nice to meet you Yanagisawa-san." Replied him politely as i smiled to him.

'Seems to be here is not that bad.' I said to myself again.

**Normal POV**

The red haired ace, Kagami Taiga, flinched when the new student greets Kuroko who is sitting behind him.

'Didn't she just speak to Kuroko? How come she noticed Kuroko easily?' he thought, then he glanced at the new student.

'I feel like ever met her, but where again..?'

He is not Kagami Taiga if he bothered by it so he decided not to then crossed his arm on the desk to sleep.

**.**

Tsukasa twirling her pen lazily instead of listening the teacher or taking notes, she hates History subject after all.

'Why do we have to remember the past?' she sighed, just 15 minutes to go then it's lunch time. But for her 15 minutes is like 15 hours.

Bored, she glanced at Kuroko who seems listening to the teacher, but Tsukasa knew that he was thinking about something that is not related to the lesson. Then her eyes caught the red haired boy who sat in front of Kuroko, slammed with a thick book by the teacher for sleeping in the class.

She almost laughed aloud, not when a boy sat beside her tossed a paper to her. Curious, she unfold it.

_How about lunch at the rooftop?_

_I'll bring along my friends, Haru and Minami from 1-A ^_^_

_Yuuya_

Tsukasa then turned her head to a black long haired girl with glasses who sat two seats from her right, smiled at her. She nodded in agreement, after it Yuuya continue to make paper cranes which made tsukasa sweatdrops.

'How can she do it with ease in the middle of lesson!?'

Takashima Yuuya is her pair for home economic class, carefree and careless kind of person. She owed her, because of her Tsukasa finally could get along with most of her classmate even though not that close. But in order to achieve that, Tsukasa must became a victim of Yuuya's carelessness back then when she messes up during the session of making cake.

'That's really a disaster.' She thought as her face is now on the desk, feel tired about what happened an hour ago. Then suddenly she remembered the agreement which she made with her big brother that time.

'So it's today, eh?'

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

From here i remake a bit the story. I want to put friendship and family here instead of romance, but yeah there will a romance far in the future ***slapped***

I choose Kiyoshi of all character because i think he suited more for big brother role. Just for information, Tsukasa has a little sister named Tsuyuki and the three of them raised together. She will appear in the next few chapters.

And i'm sure some of you ever heard a quote "—bite you to death." right? Yep, it's Hibari's from KHR lol.

Last, i don't mind to hear your opinion or constructive advice so feel free to do so!

Review please?


End file.
